


Privacy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Masturbating, Other, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Thace would really love it if people respected his privacy.





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehe it was really late when I wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails and I still think it’s funny. I hope you do too

Thace sighed as he laid back on his back with a small pop from his back. He sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling with a look of utter resignation.

The Main Fleet has been nothing but a living hellscape to anyone and everyone since Voltron had resurfaced. He honestly had no idea why Zarkon was so hyper focused on the damned lion and nor did he care to have any on the matter.

But now his work was growing harder with his commander breathing down his neck. He hardly had time for himself, even when he was I’m his quarters to sleep it was short lived.

He had to always be prepared, always have a facade prepared…..

“…..” he sighed and then slowly slid his hands down his sides and lightly caressed over his own thighs, closing his eyes a bit. 

At least now he finally had some time to himself. He might have gone to try and find a partner but with everyone stretched so thin, he just…wanted to be by himself. 

“Mmmmmm….” he slowly groped and cupped at his own groin. He gasped quietly and arched his hips up slightly with a small gasp. 

He lightly traced over the soft bulge and slowly he unzipped the crotch of his armor and slowly gripped his length. He moaned softly, slowly moving his hand up and down his cock a soft moan escaping him,

He felt his foreskin shift under his fingers as he felt himself starting to harden. A little dribble of pre cum slowly formed from the head and dribbled down the underside. He bit his lip to try and muffle his moan as he laid his head back.

“Mmnnnngh……quiznak…..” he panted softly and tilted his head back, “Aaaaahhnnnn…..”

He slowly stopped to rub and grope at the head, giving it a light squeeze and rubbing his thumb over it. He slowly started to roll his hips up into his hand, eyes closed as he turned his head to bury it in his pillow.

“Mmmm…oh stars….yes…..mmmm…..yes….” he bit down into it and shivered as he bucked slightly, digging his claws into the sheets of his bed…..  
……….

“Ugh, why are we delivering these to Thace again?” Haxus grumbled as they walked towards the other Lieutenant’s quarters.

Commander Throk shrugged, with a spoon in his mouth an a bowl of pudding in his hand as he swallowed his treat, “Because Prorok asked us to since he didn’t want to bother is lieutenant?”

“Hmph,” Haxus rolled his eyes as he quietly tapped in the override code, “I feel like some lowly errand boy lately….’Haxus get those files to Ylvik’ or ‘Haxus makes sure Commander C.G. get this transmission’ or ‘‘Haxus doubleshot matcha macchiato on the double’.”

“Mmmmmm….macchiato~” Throk purred as they walked into the other lieutenant’s quarters,

“….How are you a rank higher than me?” Haxus sighed in exasperation before he looked around for Thace. He frowned a bit and walked around a moment for him, “Oh where is he? He should be here…”

“Maybe he went to go get food,” Throk hummed as he ate some more pudding, “Why not go put them on the table?”

Haxus huffed “I was ordered to give them to him directly. Perhaps he’s in his room, come now.”

Throk rolled his eyes before he followed after him.  
………..

Thace gasped and covered his mouth as he started to jerk his hand a bit harder. Oh stars he was so close….!

“Aaaaaah, aaah aaah oh mmmm….l!!!”

It was right then that the fates decided to show their cruel sense of humor.

“Excuse me Lieutenant—-HOLY QUIZNAK WHAT THE—!?”

Thace froze right up, with his eyes snapping open and he sat up, he paled and his ears lowered. Standing at his door, looking utterly scandalized, was Lieutenant Haxus with Throk standing, with an equally shocked expression, behind the shorter Galra. 

“…..Ah….” Throk dropped his spoon back into the pudding and looked away rubbing the back of his neck, “…I…was not expecting to see that….”

Thace’s face became a new shade of purple.

“WHAT THE QUIZNAK!? DO YOU TWO NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?” He pulled his blanket over his dying erection.

Haxus was completely frozen, opening and closing his mouth slowly. Throk smiled sheepishly and pulled the files from Haxus’ hand and threw them on to the bed.

“Haaaaa, I am not given enough paid vacation for this…..” 

Thace dove under his blankets as Throk picked up Haxus and carried him out with his pudding in his other hand as they exit.

Thace groaned as he hid under his blankets. 

Apparently, he was not allowed any form of privacy with so much work to be done.


End file.
